Untouchable Updated
by candypoppy
Summary: Westchester Prep: A whole new thing for the PC
1. The Characters

**[ Untouchable )**

**Author's Note: **Alright I'm starting with a brand new Clique series. Awesome right? It's going to be based about how the girls' go to Westchester Prep, an exclusive high school in all of Westchester. I don't want to give out too much, but please read, I really think you all are going to like this story. :) Ehh, I know the summary sucks, but please don't let this stop you from reading the story!

**The Pretty Committee: **They attend Westchester Prep, thee most exclusive high school in all of Westchester and maybe even of all New York. The Pretty Committee consist of Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil. Together these girls are basically what Westchester is all about. If you haven't heard of them, then you must not get out much. These girls are already ruling high school, and they are only freshmen. They are the elite. They walk the halls in Louboutins and Jimmy Choos, tote the latest Chanel bags, gossip between their Louis Vuitton scarves. They have a taste for trouble and a knack for scandal. They live THE life.

**Massie Block:** Is done with with the whole middle school relationship thing. After a year of break ups, make ups, and wars, Massie Block is happy to be out of BOCD. She is walking the halls with her head up, her heels high, her hair flipped and a smile on her face that says "I'm ready". She maintains the three C's (Cool, Calm and Collective) and her wit is better then ever. High school is going to be a slice of sugar free vanilla cream cake.

**Alicia Rivera: **Happy that she is entering high school with her best friends. Alicia is totally ready for the ups and downs of high school, and she's ready for it to be with her friends. Revamped her warobe and is still obsessed with Ralph Lauren and still dating Josh Hotz.

**Claire Lyons:** Finally got over Cam Fisher after 8th grade. She knew the relationship was over when he started dating Olivia Ryan again. Totally fine with it. She realized her summer away from him was what she needed. The new high school scene is just the thing for her.

**Kristen Gregory**: Has been dating Dune for a while now. Massie totally approved of it once 8th grade was over. Is still the soccer star and is playing for the Westchester Wild Cats. Her family is finally loosening up and getting in some extra cash. Kristen is still a straight A student and even made her way to Honors.

**Dylan Marvil:** Lost some MAJOR weight over the summer and is soo glad she is entering high school. She's ready for the parties, the boys, and the overall experience. Still in love with the sweet goodness of candy and snacks, but doesn't go over board, and loves her new body. She can feel the experience of high school rushing through her vains.


	2. Chapter One:: New Year, New School

**Westchester Prep**

**Front Yard**

**Monday, September 8th**

**7:00 A.M.**

Massie Block stepped out of her new Hybrid Range Rover and her infamous laser whiten smile appeared onto her face. This was it. She was finally here at Westchester Prep, the most elite high school in all of Westchester, and maybe even New York. To everyone else it was just going to be like another school year, but to Massie it was a whole to ride towards her alpha status. The rest of The Pretty committee had came to school on their on, with their drivers for today. Only because Massie wanted to have everyone watching them as the met up together. She could see the jealous people staring now.

Massie took out her sleek iPhone. It was seven o'clock on the dot, which meant her friends should be here in about two or three minutes. The girls needed to do an outfit check before entering Westchester Prep. Hullo, upperclassmen are going to be watching them, their appearance needed to be a full on ten.

She didn't really get to talk with her friends this summer. She had gone to South Hampton's this summer with her parents, Alicia had went to Spain to visit her family, Claire went to Florida like always, Dylan went on cruise with her mother, and Kristen went to Maine with her older cousins. Massie sometimes liked not being with her friends and having a little 'me' time, but there was always those times were she missed her friends and wanted to tell them everything. Now was a pretty good time to meet back up with her friends.

"Massie!" a tiny voice yelled. Massie wiped her head around to see a platinum blonde standing in front of her. It was Claire Lyons, the girl Massie used to hate with a passion back in seventh grade and was now one of her closet friends, almost like a sister.

Massie opened her arms and Claire joined her for a hug. "OhmyGawd! Claire I missed you so much!" Massie said. It was the truth. She never got used to the fact that Claire was never around.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Mass." Claire said once they stopped hugging. Massie linked arms with Claire and they began walking. Soon enough they just so happened to run into the rest of The Pretty Committee.

"Ahh!" Massie said running up with Claire. Massie unhooked her arms from Claire's for everyone to join in for a group hug. Just like Massie wanted, everyone was staring, wondering who they were.

Massie was the first to break free, and then the rest did the same. The girls got into a line and linked arms. They wondered over to a huge willow tree and sat down, making sure not to ruin their first day of high school outfits.

"So, do you guys like the looks of high school or what?" Massie said with a huge smile. Yes, it was a little cheesy, but it was totally genuine.

"I love it, have you seen how hawt these guys are?" Dylan said with a smile on her face and then giggled a little.

"Yeah, seriously. This place is beyond awesome." Alicia said flipping her mascara black hair. Kristen and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Well has anyone seen the boys?" Massie said with a smirk. Obviously she was talking about Derrick "Derrington" Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurly, Chris Plovert, and Dempsey.

"Yeah, they we're talking to some high school girls." Kristen said rolled her navy blue eyes.

"Ah, I see some things just never seem to change." Massie said rolled her eyes as well. She thought that now was a good time to do outfit check. She didn't want everyone to be depressed about BOCD's boys on their first day.

"Alright, outfit check. They school meeting is about to happen in like ten minutes and we still have a lot to go over." Massie said air clapping. "Anyone want to go first?" Massie asked looking at the girls. Alicia was the first person to stand up, looking proud of herself.

Alicia was wearing dark wash DOLCE&GABBANA Wonder jeans, a white Luella Love print t-shirt, black Salina patent flats, with huge red sunglasses covering her hazel brown eyes. Her long, dark hair was out in loose flirty curls pushed back by a red Dolce & Gabbana Carolina Patent Leather headband. Her full lips were glossed by Dior's Kiss Red lipgloss. To top the outfit off she was carrying a red Sydney Love clutch with her nails painted black for style. Plus a tan pearl necklace was hanging around her neck while her cheeks we're a blushing pink color.

"I'd give you a 9.7." Massie said. Kristen and Dylan nodded, same with Claire.

"Alright." Alicia said sitting back down. She already knew her outfit was a 9.7. only because she didn't wear heels. Which was fine with her.

"Next?"

Kristen stood up fast and placed her hands on her hips. She was wearing dark Notify Azalee cord jeans, light pink and white Juicy Couture sneakers, a matching pink Ralph Lauren button down with a plaid Ralph Lauren tie and white Ralph Lauren blazer. Her long blonde hair was in glossy curls and with under a brown suede JUST CAVALLI newsboy hat. Brown Chanel #5 Charm Sunglasses we're on her face and Chanel Chain Drop Pearl Logo Earrings were hanging from her ears. She was also wearing a matching pink charm bracelet aswell. She was sporting a Juicy Couture Canvas Backpack to top it all off.

"You look awesome Kris, 9.8." Massie said air clapping. She was happy her family was bringing in some more money now a days.

"Seriously! Love the RL blazer." Alicia said looking proud.

Next was Dylan. She was wearing light washed ripped Seven jeans, a cream colored Chole baby doll top, matching Wool cardigan with braided chiffon belt, with a matching beret hat over her straighten red hair, on her feet were Stella McCartney Suedette boots. She was hold a plum colored COACH Hamton's leather bag and nails were the same color. Her accessories were from the Juicy Couture 'Daisy Butterfly' accesory line.

"Totally cute Dyl! 9.8." Massie said with a smile. Massie's eye darted towards Claire who was looking down at her outfit.

Claire slowly stood up and tucked a strand of hair out from her face and behind her ears. She was wearing a green and navy blue Hollister Dixon Lake top, Hollister short shorts, navy blue flip flops and a big blue ball necklace. Her white blonde hair was put in two French braids and her lips were clearly glossed to perfection. And instead of a designer bag she was carrying an American Eagle graphic tote.

"Looking cute Kuh-laire. 9.6." Massie said with a smile. She knew Claire couldn't afford designer things, so Massie really couldn't give her a bad rate, for the most part. Atleast she upgraded from GAP.

"Yay! My turn," Massie said standing up. She was wearing a gold colored Castle StarrRaffia-embroidered silk-cotton tank, light wash Siwy Tina slim fit jeans, black strappy heels, and red Diesel plastic sunglasses. Her nails were paint red to match her Mui Mui clutch and red and gold ring. Her hair was pulled into a tight side bun with side swept bangs infront of her face. Today her GlossipGirl flavor was 'Cherry Bang', obviously red to match her outfit.

"9.8." the girls said in agreement. Massie smiled while taking out her iPhone.

"Alright girls, it's almost show time. Everybody ready?" Massie said raising her freshly waxed eyebrows.

The Pretty Committee nodded and got off from the ground. It was seven twenty five at the moment and the school's meet was starting at seven thirty. Most of the kids were already inside, most likely sitting down and getting ready for the classes to start.

"Okay girls, we are about to make on of the most biggest grand entrances of our high school year. Do not look down, don't look nervous, don't touch or hair or any of that. Look cool, calm, and collective. We've been doing this for a while now. Only difference is that we never seen these people before. They will be watching us, but act like we don't see them. Blank stare model status. "Kay?" Massie said after she pulled the group close. She smoothed her bangs and stood up straight and tall.

"I'm going to be in the middle. Alicia is going to be on my right, while Claire is on my left. Dylan get next to Claire and Kristen get next to Alicia." Massie said telling them were to go. She would of put Kristen next to Claire, but that would of bugged her out since they were both blonde. She wanted people to look at the whole group, not the two blondes at the end of the line. "Ready girls?" she said after they we're all in the line. "We're walking to the beat of 'Glamorous Life'. In five, four, three, two, one."

Oh. Yes. The PC was definitely ready.

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Sorry it's a little blah, but I promise the upcoming chapters will be good!


	3. Chapter Two :: Grand Enterance

**Westchester Prep**

**School Dinning Hall**

**Monday, September 8th**

**7:29 A.M.**

The Pretty Committee waiting outside the two double doors that lead into the school's dinning hall. It was one minute till show time, when that school bell rung it was _on. _

_One, Two, Three!_

_Riiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng!_

The two double doors opened wide and together the PC entered Westchester Prep's huge dinning hall. Just like Massie wanted, all eyes were on them. Even with out looking, the girls could see the envious stares looking at them. They looked flawless. Heads up, smiles bright, a little bounced in their step everything. The looks were looking great. And everyone knew it.

After making their grand entrance the girls found a perfect spot to sit at. This area of seating was going to be there little spot for four years. It was the middle of the whole dinning hall and it was one of the only tables that was a circle. Most of tables were square. Plus it was one of the few tables that sat five people, other only sat six or seven. And it was is in the center of the whole room. Massie reached the table and placed her red Mui Mui clutch on the top of he wooden table and took her seat in the middle so each of the PC member's could sit next to them. Just like in the line, Alicia was on her right while Claire was on her left. The Dylan next to Claire and Kristen next to Alicia.

The dinning hall was beyond huge. It looked just like BOCD's cafe before Brairwood came. It was trendy, just like OCD. There was an area that had the food line. Since the school colors were black and silver, the trays were too. The food was rated the best lunch food in the whole state and even rated in the top five best lunch food in New England. The cooks try and make a different dish of food everyday. There was speakers in every corner of the room. Usually people from the school's report service broad casted important things over the speakers, either that or the school radio network played. The school also had a huge screen that dropped down from the ceiling whenever the school's new station need to report important messages. The teacher's had their own little area to sit at while the students had the main population of the dining hall.

The girls had put their designer bags onto of the table making sure that everyone say their expensive handbags and clutches. Massie smiled to her friends and mouthed: "Mission Complete."

"Everyone was looking at us! Ah! This is awesome!" Dylan said smiling while flipping her waist length red hair..

"I know, it's like we're famous or something." Claire said looking around, admiring the school's dinning hall.

"Seriously. We're going to be the talk of the school by the end of this week." Alicia said re-glossing her lips.

"Forget the end of this week, more like the end of this day." Massie replied while smoothing out her sidebangs.

"Shhh, announcements are on," Kristen said as she hushed everyone down. The girls got quiet and waited for announcements to be over.

"_Hello Westchester Prep!"_ The voice paused and everyone in the dining hall started yelling. Obviously whoever was on the speaker was a very important person. _"It's Lindsey McGee here with the first day of school's intercom cast."_ A pause. More yelling. _"First off, let's welcome the new ninth graders to Westchester Prep!"_ More yelling, and now clapping. _"Yes, us upperclassmen aren't so mean."_ Laughing. _"Next, don't forget everyone to pick up your school packet. It will have your events calender, school organizer, schedule, homeroom class, and it will mark you off to show that you are here in school."_ A pause. _"Please, please, please don't forget to pick that up. Anyways. If your joining a fall sport, please sign up at the appropriate time and place. Same thing with club signups." _More clapping. _" Now for something we really care about." _More yelling and clapping. _" The 'Welcome Back' dance is going to be held next Friday. It will be at the Ritz Hotel in Westchester. The time of the dance is still getting decided, and I'll let you all know once I find out."_ More yelling and clapping. _"This is Lindsey McGee saying xoxo"_ More clapping and yelling.

"Wow, did you see the response for that girl?" Alicia said focusing her attention back to the PC.

"Yeah, she's really good." Kristen said.

"Totally. Everyone loved her." Dylan added.

"All I care about is that dance. I heard people from other schools try and crash that dance, but it's to hard to get into." Claire said switching the topic.

"I know, Dylan's mom did a report on it last year. Got pictures of it and everything. It's like a Super Sweet Sixteen, only for school." Massie said looking at Dylan who nodded.

"Yeah, it's a total blow out party. They throw one every year." Dylan added.

"I heard last year they got Panic! At The Disco, HelloGoodBye, and even P!nkto preform. Lots of celebs come to donate money here." Alicia added.

"And now we're going to actually go to one of these dance!" Claire squealed. The PC continued talking about the party, what they should wear, and all that good stuff. They knew that was going to be a nigh they was never going to forget.


End file.
